Leyes de maxima fatalidad con el minimo de esfuerzo
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: Cuando la mala suerte esta de tu lado, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Eso Sasuke lo sabe muy bien.
1. Prefectos y Vagabundos

**Leyes de la maxima fatalidad con el minimo de esfuerzo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a M. Kishimoto y las leyes son las llamadas leyes de Murphy…. Supongo que pertenecen a Murphy. La historia es para el reto de Niknok19, espero que te guste. 

**Capitulo 1:  
****Prefectos y vagabundos****  
Ó****  
Cualquier cosa que puede ir mal,… ira mal.**

_

—_No he sido yo —repetí por enésima vez esa tarde.__  
_

_El oficial frente a mí no parecía satisfecho, pero era la verdad._

**—.—**

El mundo es un lugar caótico y quien lo refute no es más que un pobre iluso aferrado a una idea falsa. Es un lugar impredecible, inseguro y con cada año que vivimos sólo alimentamos los sentimientos negativos que están en nosotros, nos damos cuenta de la maldad y las pocas posibilidades de combatirlas y como dicen… si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele. No podemos dar nada por hecho, las cosas vienen y van a su antojo, unas permanecen mas tiempo que otras, pero irremediablemente llegan a un final y por mas preciado que sea algo, será sustituido con suma facilidad, todo es reemplazable. Lo que creemos como verdad, en unos años no lo será. ¿No parece todo muy confuso? Pero, a pesar que no suelo dar nada por hecho, hay pocas cosas en la vida en las que creo fielmente como en las leyes de Murphy. Prácticamente han rígido mi vida desde que soy consciente y es lo único que considero como verdad innegable. Algunos me llamarían pesimista o supersticioso, no me interesa realmente, pero si todos nos fijáramos más en nuestro entorno y no sólo miráramos al frente creyendo todo lo que nos dicen, estarían de acuerdo conmigo.

Era el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de verano, iba más temprano que lo usual ya que había reunión del consejo estudiantil al cual pertenezco como el delegado de último año, me había despertado con un mal presentimiento que decidí ignorar al escuchar el llamado de mi madre al otro lado de la puerta. _–Primer error_. Algunos pensaran que diecisiete años no es mucho tiempo, pero ha mi me ha bastado para asegurar que debo obedecer mis corazonadas, por alguna razón soy bastante intuitivo. – Bajé hasta la mesa donde se encontraban mis padres y desayune sin ningún percance, lo que quiere decir que mi madre me atropellaba con preguntas interminables y mi padre pasaba de mi como si mi puesto estaba lleno de aire.

Caminé hasta el colegio, que sólo está a unas cuantas calles de mi casa, mientras iba sumido en mi música. Era una hora más temprano de lo habitual por lo que las calles aun estaban desérticas, no había maniáticos conduciendo como locos, ni niños gritando a mí alrededor o estúpidos compañeros que tuvieran el suficiente valor como para molestarme. Podía estar yo y mi mundo sin nadie más entrometiéndose. Mientras mis tímpanos eran perforados por el volumen ensordecedor en el que llevaba mi reproductor, iba pensando en las nuevas actividades que el colegio quería implementar. -_"Oh si, mis compañeros me detestarían al saberlo."_ – pensé esbozando una sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la escuela, cuando sentí un fuerte golpe a mi costado y fui arrastrado al piso por un enorme cuerpo. Por un momento mi respiración se corto y no fui capaz de ver más que una mata amarilla de pelo.

-¡Quítate idiota! – exclamé al percatarme de lo que pasaba y empujando a la persona que había caído sobre mi. Tire el cuerpo a un costado y me senté de golpe. El idiota que había caído sobre mi comenzó a reírse y yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Que buen humor tienes por las mañanas. – dijo, casi grito, mientras se sentaba en el piso con las piernas cruzadas.

Yo lo ignore y recogí mis cosas antes de ponerme de pie.

-Y tan comunicativo…

-Deberías estarte disculpando no burlando —. le corte, fijándome nuevamente en él. Parecía tener mi edad o tal vez era un poco mayor, pero jamás lo había visto en el colegio y tampoco llevaba el uniforme.

-Ya, ya, que no eres mi madre —Siguió burlándose. Se puso de pie y se acomodó su ropa. Sus ojos azules se posaron en mi rostro contrariado y sonrió, de una manera parecida a la que lo hacia mi madre, o al menos eso me pareció; me perturbo bastante, pero solo fue un segundo. Su vista se concentro en algo a mis espaldas, yo voltee enseguida para asegurarme que no era algún delincuente o algo así, pero solo era el guardia de seguridad del colegio que venia ¿Corriendo? Alce una ceja, confuso, y voltee de nuevo hacia el desconocido.

El chico sonrió aun más, con bastante diversión y picardía.

-Ha sido un placer, Teme. – me grito mientras salía corriendo.

Yo apreté mis puños ante el insulto, ¿Quién demonios se creía? No había pasado ni cinco minutos en el colegio, cuando ya había sigo golpeado, insultado y burlado. Recordé mi presentimiento y sólo desee que no pasara nada más. _Segundo error_… como dije antes, las leyes de Murphy son irrefutables. Si algo malo debía pasar, pasaría.

El guardia llego hasta mí corriendo y saco el manojo de llaves para abrir las dobles puertas que me impedían entrar a las instalaciones.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Uchiha-san? – pregunto mientras regulaba su respiración. Yo lo mire con aburrimiento, sin ni siquiera considerar contestarle.

-¡Ese rufián! Lo encontré dormido en el gimnasio…

Abrió las puertas y me introduje. No tenia tiempo para escuchar excusas absurdas y sin importancia, ya iba tarde para la reunión y eso en un Uchiha era inadmisible. Camine casi por todo el colegio, la sala de reuniones del consejo estudiantil quedaba en un pequeño cubículo sobre las graderías de la piscina. ¿Estúpido lugar, no? Pero así era, un tiempo atrás el presidente del consejo había sido un débil y manipulable, que se escudaba en ser pacifista y que se dejo quitar el honorable salón que teníamos por los miembros de un club. Era humillante que la máxima representación de los estudiantes nos reuniéramos en el ático, y era una de las primeras cosas que iba a cambiar. Ese año yo había asumido la presidencia y no iba a permitir que las cosas siguieran así. Mi hermano mayor, también había tenido el mismo puesto en su tiempo, y él nunca había entrado a la "escobera".

Llegue hasta el dichoso lugar para darme cuenta que no había nadie mas.

El resto de los miembros aparte de ineptos, eran impuntuales; y tuve que esperar hasta media hora para estuviéramos completos.

Mi _tercer error_ en el día, había consistido en pensar que aceptarían mis órdenes sin rechistar. Algunos, muy pocos, estuvieron de acuerdo con la implementación de los métodos que propuse, diciendo que los comunicarían en sus salones de inmediato. Otros, la mayoría, comenzaron a ver por el que dirán. Estábamos requiriendo la adición de nuevas personas a los clubes que no tenían los miembros suficientes para seguir funcionando, y para no cerrar ningún club seria obligatorio entrar a ellos alegando que así fomentaríamos la solidaridad y compañerismo, y una sarta de cursilerías que al director le gustaba agregar. Pero los miembros alegaban que si esos clubes no tenían personas era porque a nadie le interesaban. Por supuesto todos preferían estar en algún deporte o entre las huecas porristas que reinaban el colegio. Y por miedo a ellos, es que la mayoría de los miembros no se atrevían a poner en práctica mis órdenes. Al final lo harían, y era por eso que discusiones de ese tipo me ponían de mal humor, después de todo siempre hacían lo que yo quería.

Sabiendo que los planes que yo tenía tomarían más tiempo, gracias a los patéticos miembros del consejo, me encamine hasta mi casillero para tomar lo necesario para mi primera clase. Los pasillos estaban inundados de gritos y personas que iban de un lado para el otro, me puse mis audífonos para ignorarlos a todos y casi cumplo mi cometido. Note el repentino cambio en el ambiente y levante mi vista para tomarme con el "sequito de arpías" caminando por el pasillo.

Subí aun más el volumen de mi reproductor. Sufrir de sordera prematura era preferible a soportarlas por unos cuantos minutos. Para mi desgracia una de ellas tenia su casillero cerca del mio y ya que era la líder de las porristas todas las demás la acompañaban. Al principio la tortura consistían en flirteos interminables y estúpidos, donde ninguna parecía entender las indirectas; hace un año cesaron los intentos de conquista y pensé que finalmente me dejarían en paz; pero claro, al haberlas rechazado a mas de alguna de las maneras menos sutiles su venganza era ponerme en el lado de los perdedores de la escuela y que todos me trataran como a uno. Si, yo Sasuke Uchiha pase a ser un cero a la izquierda, gracias a la arpía pelirosa que reía amablemente mientras platicaba con sus "amigas".

Cerré mi casillero, casi lo tire, cuando esos pensamientos asaltaron mi mente. Irremediablemente la atención de todas ellas cayo sobre mi, y yo ya sabia lo que seguía: una guerra verbal o muchos insultos a mi persona. Ninguna de las dos opciones me agradaba.

-Te sientes tenso _Sasuke-kun_. – claro, siempre quedaban aquellas que seguían flirteando. La pelirroja se quito los lentes que cubrían sus ojos y se acercó a mí con pasos seductivos. – yo puedo ayudar a eso.

-Y estoy seguro que es lo único que puedes hacer. – le respondió mirándola de soslayo.

-Y lo hago muy bien. – respondió, como si lo que acabase de decir fuera un halago. Era inútil utilizar insultos demasiado elaborados con ellas, con mucho y tenían dos neuronas…

-No lo dudo, supongo que todas ustedes tienen mucha práctica.

-Me habían dicho que los Uchiha trataban mejor a las damas, supongo que eres la vergüenza de la familia. – Excepto ella. Sakura Haruno. Había llegado al colegio dos años atrás y desde ese momento se había convertido en la horna en mi zapato. Me había tirado del altar del que todas las chicas me tenían – lo cual no me molestaba mucho- y era lo suficientemente inteligente para responderme con su afilada lengua, no era de sorprenderse que se alzara como líder de la bandada de bobos que decían reinar. De hecho era lo suficientemente inteligente para tener notas mas altas que las mías, aunque existía el rumor que se debía a la relación clandestina entre ella y nuestro maestro.

-No veo a ninguna dama aquí. – respondí. – solo a un ejercito de pórnai.

-¿Acaso lo has comprobado?

-Los rumores dicen demasiado.

-También dicen demasiado sobre ti. – el silencio reino entre los dos, miraba directamente a sus ojos verdes y ella me devolvía la mirada desafiante. Discutía con Haruno, tan a menudo como insultaba a sus amigas, probablemente las oraciones mas largas que compartía en el instituto. – vámonos chicas, dejemos a nuestro emo asocial favorito. – Agrego con sonriéndome de una manera que me frustraba. – Solo no te cortes las venas Sasuke-kun – dijo con un falso tono amistoso. – no nos gustan los finales tan dramáticos.

Se dio la vuelta haciendo que su largo cabello rosa casi me rozara y comenzó a caminar hacia él salón contorneándose en el centro de su grupo de amigas. Camine detrás de ellas, como han de suponer ya, gracias a mi magnifica suerte, compartíamos el mismo salón.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió en la misma monotonía de todos los días, lo cual fue un alivio, ya que pensaba que iría peor. Finalmente regrese a casa entre el barbullo de estudiantes, sumido nuevamente en mis pensamientos y en las mil obligaciones por hacer. Hasta que una voz demasiado chillona, demasiado escandalosa y por alguna extraña razón, demasiado conocida, me saco de mi mundo. Mis ojos oscuros se toparon con el chico al otro lado de la calle, mantenía una mano en el aire y me saludaba con demasiado animo y la misma sonrisa de aquella mañana, tan abierta, tan sincera; no era cercana a las sonrisas que me dedicaban.

-¡Teme! Al fin sales. – me grito y cruzó la calle para alcanzarme. Algunos chicos del instituto que cruzaban por ahí nos vieron con sumo interés.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas naranjas del color exacto que la camiseta desabotonada que lucia sobre otra camisa azul y un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado —. Te sacaran a patadas si vuelves a entrar al instituto.

-Cuando logren alcanzarme. – rio. Paso un brazo sobre mis hombros y casi al instante lo aparte. – Vaya, que eres tan huraño como siempre.

-Deja de hablarme así. – le exigí, plantándome frente a él. Habia tenido un dia demasiado frustrante como para soportar las idioteces de un tipo que ni conozco. – No sabes nada de mi, asi que no me trates con tanta familiaridad.

El semblante del chico se ensombreció un poco y pensé que finalmente me dejaría en paz.

—Lo siento —dijo repentinamente serio — A veces lo olvido.

Definitivamente era una persona extraña y como hacia generalmente, decidí ignorarlo. Sin embargo él me detuvo antes de poder seguir con mi camino.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki —me tendió una mano y sonrió. Sentí una extraña incomodidad por mi cuerpo —. Esperó que seamos amigos.

No le di mi mano. Camine y lo empuje levemente cuando pase junto a él.

—Muérete.

—Ser amable una vez no te va a matar.

La voz de Haruno me perforó los oídos y aunque quería no podía ignorarla. Supongo que existía cierto placer en discutir con ella, después de todo nadie mas lograba decirme dos frases sin terminar queriendo golpearme.

—No te metas… —le dije girándome hacia ella, pero me ignoró. Caminó hasta Naruto y le tendio una mano, abrazando con el otro brazo sus libros.

—Soy Sakura Haruno —dijo sonriendo —Es un placer conocerte.

Naruto le sonrió, con la misma calides que a mi esa mañana, y en ese  
instante vi como sus ojos azules brillaban. Como todos ya habían caído en las redes de Sakura. Parecía tonto pero miraba claramente como comenzaba a enamorarse de ella, estaba seguro que con dos segundos mas y confesaría un amor eterno.

No sé exactamente porque lo hice, pero me acerque a ellos.

—No te engañes —les dije de forma tranquila — Detrás de esa aparente dulzura, es una completa arpía.

Sakura se giró completamente furiosa. Sus mejillas ardían de ira y yo sonreí satisfecho.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—¡Sasuke!

Me congele de inmediato. Y al parecer el resto de los estudiantes también.  
Sabia de quien era esa voz y si único significado: Vergüenza pública.

—¡Hermanito!

La mano de Itachi cayó con fuerza sobre mi hombro, empujándome ligeramente. No importaba las veces que me enojara por llamarme asi en publico, parecía que no entendia que de esa forma perdia autoridad.

—Veo que al fin has hecho amigos —gruñi como respuesta. Sakura soltó una risa mal disimulada, y la atención de Itachi fue directo a ella —. ¿Y quien es la linda señorita?

—Ten cuidado, se lo creerá —le advertí, con mi tono mas venenoso que ella ignoro olímpicamente.

—Sakura Haruno —le dijo regalándole otra de esas estúpidas sonrisas que me crispaban. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien le sonriera a todo el mundo?

Mi hermano le tomó la mano galantemente y ella se sonrojó. Rodé los ojos con fastidio. Itachi nunca cambiaba.

—¿Y tu eres…?

—Naruto Uzumaki, ¡Datebayo! —gritó Naruto. Mi hermano alzo una ceja y me miró con una mezcla de curiosidad. Podia decir exactamente lo que estaba pensado: Que hacia yo con un demente como ese.

-Itachi Uchiha —se presentó aunque estaba de más. Todos conocían a mi hermano, era una leyenda en el instituto y la repisa de trofeos estaba repleta con sus fotografías —. Lo siento pero debo llevarme a mi hermanito —siguió, abrazandome sobre los hombros —mi madre no puede esperar para consentir a Sasu-chan.

Escuché las risas contenidas a mí alrededor y vi como los ojos de Sakura brillaban con maldad. Quise darle un fuerte golpe a Itachi, pero antes de eso ya me había jalado hasta el auto.

Al menos mi día de tortura había acabado. El resto del año no podía ser tan malo. Pero como dicen, nunca tientes a tu destino.  
Cuando la mañana siguiente, nuestra primera clase con Kakashi fue interrumpida, supe que de ahora en adelante las cosas solo empeorarían.  
Por la puerta apareció el consejero y junto a él, el chico rubio que había conocido. Le dijo algo a Kakashi y luego dejo que Naruto entrara al aula.

—Él es su nuevo compañero, Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. El nuevo, la reina y el rechazado

**El nuevo, la reina y el rechazado.**

**O**

**La principal causa de los problemas, son las soluciones.**

_Pasé mis manos por mi cabello con frustración y levanté la mirada al reloj viejo que colgaba en la pared._

_Las siete treinta._

_Tres horas encerrado y el estúpido tic-tac del reloj me estaba sacando de quicio. ¿Sería esto un método de tortura?_

—_**.—**_

En ese momento realmente no pensé que mi vida cambiaria tanto.

El rubio sin duda sería peor que un clavo en el zapato –no creo que peor que Haruno -, pero al final se cansaría de mí. Se haría amigo de alguien mucho más simpático –o tal vez alguien simplemente simpático- y yo sería el blanco de sus burlas.

Ya había pasado antes y él no tenía por qué ser diferente.

Pude ver el futuro en ese momento. Las maneras en las que el intentaría acercarse y como yo reaccionaria. Como comenzaría a molestarme y como me vengaría. Parecía de ese tipo de persona estúpida y fácil de leer. Lo supe todo mientras él se presentaba a la clase.

—Bien —dijo Kakashi, cortando el entretenido discurso del chico —. Siéntate al fondo de la tercera fila.

Uzumaki levantó su vista buscando el dichoso asiento y una sonrisa estúpida se instaló en su rostro cuando me vio. No tengo que decir lo escalofriante que fue ese momento, nadie se alegra de esa forma al verme.

— ¡Teme! —gritó como saludo y avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta mi lugar. Vi los rostros asombrados de mis compañeros. Solo esperaba que nadie más se atreviera a llamarme así o terminaría con un bonito recuerdo de mi puño en su cara.

—Dobe —murmuré con fastidio, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Y por alguna extraña razón él sonrió. Con la misma forma melancólica con la que me miraba. Era incómodo y perturbante.

—Hola de nuevo.

La estúpida de Haruno cayó sobre mi escritorio alargando su mano para saludar a Naruto.

Si aún no creen que el universo puede conspirar para hacerte la existencia miserable, ¿Qué alguien me explique como Haruno y Naruto deben ser los dos que se sienten a cada uno de mis lados, habiendo cientos de estudiantes en el instituto? Además de una suerte jodida, no le encuentro otra explicación.

—Sakura-chan —gritó Naruto dejándome casi sordo. Sus ojos azules brillaron de felicidad y pude notar como estaba a punto de lanzarse a Haruno.

—No ves que estorbas —le dije a la chica, empujándola un poco y cortando su emotivo reencuentro de esos dos tontos.

Sakura me observó de forma significativa con sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes.

—A ti te estorba la vida.

Gruñí y puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Señorita Haruno —llamó Kakashi salvándome de mi suplicio. La pelirosa se enderezó en su asiento y esbozó una de sus radiantes y perfectamente falsas sonrisas —. ¿Nos puede decir cuál es la importancia de la historia?

—Claro. Conociendo nuestro pasado, podemos comprender nuestro presente y tomar las mejores decisiones para el futuro.

Terminó su frase con otra sonrisa y Kakashi pareció bastante satisfecho con su respuesta. A menudo me preguntaba como hacía eso. Siempre decía lo que los demás querían escuchar, siempre complaciendo. Era demasiado tedioso lidiar con alguien así, aunque seguramente ella pensaba lo mismo sobre mí.

De repente, a mi lado, Naruto murmuró las palabras de Haruno. Como si las estuviera saboreando, aprendiendo. Lleve mis manos hasta el puente de mi nariz y lo masajee mientras buscaba una paciencia inexistente.

La campana del receso nunca había sonado a salvación como en ese momento. Pensé que me liberaría del rubio, pero no contaba con que Naruto saltaría de su asiento y me arrastraría con él hasta la salida del aula.

—Suéltame —me queje cuando salí del shock.

Los pasillos comenzaban a llenarse de alumnos y no se me antojaba tener una escena como la del día anterior, así que metí mis manos a los bolsillos y comencé a caminar tranquilamente. Naruto soltó un rugido exasperado y yo lo ignoré.

— ¡Hoy servirán ramen! —exclamó Uzumaki.

Me encogí de hombros sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

— ¿Y eso qué?

—Que llegaremos tarde y se acabará. ¡No podré comer la comida de los dioses! —gritó. Todos los que estaban cerca voltearon a verlo y debo admitir que me sentí algo avergonzado.

Ese chico tenía un serio problema con la comida. De hecho, él era un serio problema, con esa mirada alocada y su manía por no quedarse quieto ni dos segundos. Intente ignorarlo lo mejor que pude y camine más deprisa para alejarme. Sin embargo, me siguió a la fila de la cafetería y hasta mi mesa –en la esquina opuesta hacía el patio trasero -, y en ningún momento dejó de hablar. Para ese entonces había escuchado la palabra "_dattebayo_" tantas veces que me causaría un trauma cerebral irreparable y me faltaba poco para darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

— ¿Te comerás el tuyo? ¡Ni siquiera lo has tocado!

Le pasé mi bandeja fastidiado y él comenzó a engullir como si no hubiera mañana, ignorando la mirada iracunda que le lanzaba.

—Vaya… eso ha sido lo más amigable que te he visto hacer, Uchiha.

Haruno apareció a nuestro lado, invocada como la bruja que era. Y Naruto tragó con fuerza y le sonrió tontamente. ¿Acaso podía ser más patético? Se notaba que estaba colado por ella, y como todos los que caían en su red, sería uno más de sus peones.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Te sentaras con nosotros?

— ¡Oh, por supuesto que no! —Haruno negó fervientemente —. Eres nuevo y creo que necesitas saber algunas cosas —Alcé ambas cejas al entender de qué iba aquello. Era el curso de inducción para novatos, dado por la misma reina del colegio. Naruto parpadeó varias veces, escuchándolo atentamente —. Sé que Uchiha es la única persona que conoces en este lugar… pero si quieres ser alguien aquí, no es bueno que te vean con él ni mucho menos en su mesa.

—Al menos te puedes ir con tu porquería a otro sitio —reclame molesto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que tu único amigo se entere de que eres un perdedor?

—Él no es mi amigo.

—Si lo soy —interrumpió Naruto seriamente. Nos miraba de uno a otro, analizándonos y confundido.

—No deberías decir eso —dijo Sakura —. Es un perdedor. Un renegado. Si te ven con él, tú también lo serás.

Uzumaki la miró por unos segundos y luego sonrió divertido.

—Me sorprende que al fin se den cuenta que Sasuke no es tan genial como parece —Soltó una carcajada y yo apreté mis puños furioso. Ya había aguantado demasiado. Estaba dispuesto a levantarme, cuando el continuo —: Pero aun así, es mi amigo.

Sakura dio una patada en el suelo exasperada. Al parecer, Naruto tenía la habilidad de hacerla enojar.

— ¿No entiendes? Te estoy dando la oportunidad de ir a mi mesa —me dedico una mirada de desprecio y yo se la devolví —. Quien eres dependerá de las personas que sean tus amigos.

Naruto la miró de una forma que claramente decía que no entendía nada de lo que la chica hablaba. Era más torpe de lo que pensé en un inicio y me estaba debatiendo entre echarlo y hacer las cosas más fáciles, o dejar que siguiera enojando a Haruno. Pero él abrió la boca, y me sorprendió más de lo que nadie había hecho.

— ¿Por eso lo haces tú, Sakura-chan?

No era tan idiota después de todo. Y lo mejor era que lo había dicho de una forma tan inocente y sincera que no pude hacer más que soltar una carcajada.

La cara de Haruno era un poema y mantenía sus puños apretados de la cólera.

— ¿Por eso ocultas tus sentimientos por Sasuke?

Mi risa murió de golpe y voltee a verla sorprendido. Haruno boqueaba como pez y sus mejillas se tornaron furiosamente rojas, por primera vez la habían dejado sin palabras y era glorioso. Le dedique una sonrisa ladina que la enfureció más.

—No puedo sentir ni aprecio por alguien como él.

—Sí, claro —respondí con el tono más sarcástico que pude —. Pero ahora muestra como las reinas frígidas pueden dar una retirada.

Sakura nos miró a ambos, con sus ojos verdes ardiendo. Se giró y caminó lo más dignamente que pudo. La observe durante todo el trayecto, disfrutando del dulce néctar de la victoria.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Me giré hacia Naruto y decidí que ya no era el chico más idiota que había conocido.

—Eso —puntualicé —. Es hacer enemigos.

Naruto bufó y negó con su cabeza.

— ¿En serio, teme? Tanto te molesta tener un amigo.

—Son inútiles.

Una semana y media después, estaba agotado.

Lidiar con Naruto era agobiante. No sabía si felicitarme a mí mismo por soportarlo o a él por ser la persona que por más tiempo ha intentado ser mi amigo… realmente era insistente. Pero a pesar de las peleas constantes, tenía sus ventajas: Mantenía a la manada de Arpías lejos de mí, especialmente después de que el rumor del amor secreto de Haruno se extendiera como pólvora. No es que eso me gustara mucho, pero ahora solo necesitaba de una mirada para que ella y sus amigas cambiaran de dirección.

Era un grupo menos con el cual lidiar, ahora solo quedaban los tipos con complejo de delincuentes – Inuzuka me prometió una paliza para el fin de semana – los ineptos del consejo que no habían avanzado en nada y el director que daba lata casi todos los días.

Cuando por fin llego el miércoles estaba demasiado frustrado y me quede después de las prácticas del equipo de natación, haciendo unas cuantas piscinas más.

De haber sabido lo que ocurriría o todo lo que mis siguientes acciones implicarían, hubiera sido el primero en marcharme del instituto… o tal vez no. Es muy difícil ver al pasado y decidir que se cambiaría cuando cada acción, incluso cada pensamiento, hace lo que somos en este preciso momento.

Salí del agua cuando comenzaba a anochecer, completamente agotado. Naruto se levantó de las gradas donde había permanecido acostado y se acercó a mí con el boletín informativo en la mano.

— ¿Esto es lo que has estado haciendo toda la semana?

Asentí y el volvió a leer el panfleto. Frunció su ceño, siguiéndome hasta las duchas.

—Según esto debo pertenecer a dos clubes al final del mes.

—La otra semana comienzan las inscripciones y pruebas.

Entré a una cabina, mientras él seguía revisando la lista. El boletín se publicaría en todas las aulas hasta el día siguiente y estaba preparado para lo que eso significaba.

— ¿En cuales estas tú? —pregunto Naruto con entusiasmo. Yo sonreí, no había posibilidad de que él entrara conmigo.

—En natación y esgrima.

Cuando salí del cubículo pude ver como su gesto se torcía.

—No soy bueno con la espada —admitió, mientras nos encaminábamos a la salida. Esa confesión era bastante predecible, era demasiado impulsivo. No tenía el temple necesario para manejar correctamente la espada —. ¿Qué tal… soccer y luchas?

—No creo que entres.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó perforándome los oídos —. Ni siquiera has visto como lucho, te apuesto que te dejo mordiendo polvo.

Me burlé de él ya que lo único que manchaba mi expediente eran todas las peleas en las que había participado. Salimos del instituto. El cielo estaba nublado y las farolas de las calles comenzaban a encenderse, clavé mi vista al frente mientras Naruto volvía a ver el boletín y lanzaba sugerencias, gracias a eso no se percató que Haruno iba unos metros enfrente aun con su uniforme de animadora.

— ¿Fotografía? ¿Botánica? ¿En serio entran a esas tonterías…?

Me encogió de hombros y de repente un agudo grito nos llamó la atención. No tuve que pensar dos veces para saber de quién era y aunque Haruno era una cría mimada, pesada, escandalosa y con aires de grandeza, yo sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse ella sola. Al menos no físicamente.

Naruto y yo salimos corriendo, entramos al primer callejón de la derecha y la vimos emboscada por tres tipos mayores.

— ¡Hey, trio de imbéciles! Las mujeres no se tocan.

Naruto les lanzó una piedra que le dio a un tipo en la cabeza. Cuando se giró hacia nosotros vimos una horrible cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara desde el ojo derecho hasta la mandíbula.

Las cosas no pintaban muy bien para nosotros. Ellos eran tres, mucho más corpulentos y peligrosos. Incluso, yo diría, con unas cuantas muertes en sus manos. Aun así nos lanzamos a atacar. Naruto se fue por el tipo peligris de la cicatriz y yo por un pelinegro que parecía el más listo de todos.

Sujete el puñetazo que iba directo a mi cara y le asesté un golpe en el estómago empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Corría hacia Sakura y el tipo que aun la sujetaba. Era el más grande y de escaso cabello naranja. Me sonrió y empujo a Sakura a un lado colocándose en una posición similar al sumo. Pensé que le ganaría fácilmente, yo era más rápido y tal vez más ágil, sin embargo, antes de darme cuenta su puño se estrelló en mi cara y yo retrocedí sintiendo el inconfundible sabor de la sangre en mi boca.

Me enfurecí y volví a arremeter contra él. No era consciente de nada, ni de mi labio partido o los moretones que iba tener, tampoco del dolor punzante en mis costillas ni los alaridos de Sakura. Solo existía el tipo pelinaranja y nadie más.

— ¡Cuidado, Sasuke! —gritó Sakura llena de pánico.

Salté a tiempo para evitar la estocada mortal de la navaja del chico moreno, pero aun así me rasgó el hombro izquierdo. Me mordí los labios para no soltar un alarido de dolor y retrocedí tambaleante hasta estar junto a Sakura. Me sujeté el hombro y sentí como la sangre se escurría por mis dedos. Ella me ayudo a sostenerme de pie, pasando una mano por mi cintura. Sentí como su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y no me atreví a mirarla, en su lugar clavé los ojos en los maleantes y me di cuenta que ellos estaban dispuestos a matarnos.

Un sonido nos congeló a todos. Era un disparó. Y el momento siguiente, todos buscamos protegernos. No me quede para saber que pasaba, el arma solo podía ser de uno de ellos. Me gire y arrastre a Sakura conmigo, empuje con todas mis fuerzas una puerta de metal y entramos a un almacén oscuro.

Corrimos sin parar, escuchando disparos a nuestras espaldas y lo único que alcanzamos hacer fue tirarnos debajo de los grandes estantes.

— ¿Sasuke… —me llamó Sakura llorando —Sasuke, donde estás?

—Cállate.

La chica se arrastró hacia donde yo estaba y se sentó junto a mí, enjuagándose las lágrimas.

Incluso con la absoluta oscuridad pude notar como su cuerpo seguía convulsionando presa del llanto y el miedo. Debo de admitir que daba algo de pena verla de esa forma, pero eso no significaba que yo la consolaría o algo así.

Escuche un extraño gruñido, un golpe seco y luego otro disparo.

—Vámonos —me levante y apresuré a Haruno a seguirme.

Cuando logramos salir del almacén atrancamos la puerta a detrás de nosotros y nos dejamos caer sobre el asfalto.

—Sasuke… —me llamó nuevamente Sakura. Voltee a verla y estaba hecha un desastre. Su maquillaje se combinaba con sus lágrimas formando gruesas líneas negras en sus mejillas. Tenía un raspón en el rostro y otros más en sus rodillas y manos. Estaba más pálida de lo habitual y sus ojos verdes parecían perdidos.

Cuando me miró, otro mar de lágrimas salió de sus ojos. Supongo que me miraba bastante mal para causar eso.

—Naruto —balbuceó un par de veces — ¡Dejamos a Naruto atrás!

— ¡Mierda!

Me levante de un salto y rodeamos toda la cuadra para volver al callejón.

— ¡Oh, por Kami! —Sakura se detuvo abruptamente y aparto la mirada del lugar.

A nuestros pies estaba el cadáver del chico de la cicatriz con un feo tajo que le cruzaba el pecho y del cual borboteaba sangre. Me acerque un poco, mirando la expresión de horror con la que había muerto. No había nadie más, solo sangre esparcida por todos lados.

—Vámonos —me insistía Sakura tomándome del brazo. Escuché el sonido de la patrulla acercarse y por primera vez estuve de acuerdo con ella —. Mi casa está cerca.

Corrí detrás de ella, fingiendo que no notaba la forma en la que disimuladamente se limpiaba los restos de sus lágrimas y no nos detuvimos hasta llegar a la parte trasera de un edificio.

Subimos cinco pisos por las escaleras de incendio y entramos directamente a su habitación. Me senté en una gran cama blanca que estaba en el centro de la habitación y ella cruzó frente a mí, regreso casi de inmediato con varios utensilios en las manos.

—Quítate la camisa —me dijo mientras dejaba en la cama las vendas y soluciones que llevaba.

Una descarga de dolor me recorrió por completo cuando moví mi brazo izquierdo y sol pude apretar los labios para evitar soltar un gemido de dolor frente a ella. Sakura me quito el resto de la camisa sin ninguna delicadeza y comenzó a limpiar toda la sangre. Cuando la herida estuvo a nuestra vista, nos quedamos observando por unos instantes. No era muy profunda como sentí en un principio.

—Necesitaras algunos puntos —dijo Sakura —Solo desinfectare el área y te dejare un vendaje.

Asentí y ella comenzó a trabajar en silencio. En un principio me sorprendió que tuviera estos conocimientos, no parecía el tipo de persona que se dedicaría a ayudar a los demás, pero luego recordé que ella era la señorita perfección. Sin nada más que hacer, me dedique a darle una mirada a su habitación. Tenía una estantería llena de libros con títulos como "El poder de las plantas medicinales" junto a "Harry Potter" y "50 sombras de Grey". No tenían lógica ni un orden preciso. También había varios afiches de grupos estadounidenses pegados en la pared. Estaba preguntándome si era por Pink por quien se había teñido el cabello de ese ridículo color rosa, cuando ella terminó.

— ¿crees que Naruto esté bien? —preguntó levantándose.

Me encogí de hombros y tome mi camisa, colocándola en su lugar.

—Si no estaba ahí, supongo que sí.

— ¡Rayos, Uchiha! Es tu amigo.

—No, no lo es.

Sakura rodó los ojos y bufó.

—Supongo que esta aventura no nos hará amigos.

—Hmp. Ni lo sueñes.

Me miro por unos instantes de una forma extrañamente divertida y luego soltó una carcajada. Aun no estoy realmente seguro de porque lo hizo, pero Haruno era un misterio que no quería resolver.

—Eso está bien. Sería muy extraño que repentinamente sea tu amiga.

—No te creas tan importante reina frígida.

Tome mi bolso y Haruno me condujo a la salida principal. Sus padres no estaban en casa y los guardias del edificio no hicieron ninguna pregunta. Por desgracia en mi casa era muy diferente, mi madre casi se desmaya al verme y me arrastró al auto de inmediato. Mi padre me observaba como siempre: Decepcionado, talvez preguntándose porque siempre debía de causar problemas y no era tan amigable y pacifico como Itachi.

Cuando regrese a mi casa, fui de inmediato a mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama. Nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría más días como ese… e incluso peores.

**-.-.-.-**

**NdA: Siento tanta vergüenza con todos con lo ocurrido con la actualización del viernes, no me había pasado algo así antes y me siento como una irresponsable al no revisar la actualización. Lo siento mucho y prometo que no van a haber más inconvenientes con esta historia en las futuras actualizaciones. **

**Espero que este capítulo les guste y que lo ocurrido anteriormente no arruine el hilo de la historia.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido por los momentos.**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. La chica timida el terror de Naruto

**Capítulo 3:**

**La chica tímida… el terror de Naruto**

**O**

**Lo que empieza mal… termina peor.**

_Me levanté de la silla y comencé a caminar por la habitación. Lejos del vidrio oscuro detrás del que sabía, había una serie de personas observándome como si fuera animal de circo._

_¡Rayos! Soy menor de edad. Lo que están haciendo seguro es ilegal._

—**.—**

Está de más decir que me levanté con el cuerpo tan destrozado que no fui al instituto los siguientes dos días.

Nadie llamó al teléfono por mí, ni llegaron a mi casa para darme los deberes. Por muy deprimente que suene, sospecho que estaban felices por no verme ahí. Tampoco era como si esperara que alguien hiciera algo por mí.

Sin embargo, comencé a sentirme algo inquieto por Naruto. Haruno tenía razón, lo dejamos solo con 3 tipos armados, uno de los cuales terminó muerto. Él podía haber corrido la misma suerte y todo por intentar ayudar.

El lunes que me presenté, las miradas no se hicieron esperar. El terrible cardenal en mi rostro mostraba la razón por la que no asistí los días anteriores y todos murmuraban a mí alrededor. Caminé hasta mi casillero ignorándolos y cuando lo abrí, encontré una hoja de periódico local que cayó al suelo.

La recogí y la desdoblé. A menudo encontraba notas, algunas estupideces de otros compañeros o declaraciones de amor en secreto de mis compañeras, pero lo que vi en esa hoja me dejo atónito.

La imagen del tipo asesinado fue lo primero que encontré. Su cabello gris ocultaba uno de sus ojos, pero no la cicatriz que le surcaba el rostro y debajo de la fotografía había un pequeño informe.

"…_Sakon Tomizawa, ciudadano de Otogakure y miembro de una banda criminal del lugar, fue encontrado sin vida en un callejón de la ciudad. Por sus heridas se ha determinado que las heridas fueron hechas por un arma blanca. Se sospecha de una pelea callejera, aunque aún no se ha determinado el responsable del ataque. Se recomienda a todos los habitantes de Konoha que…"_

Guarde el papel rápidamente en mi bolsillo. Y miré a todos lados, buscando al causante de la broma de mal gusto… pero no encontré nada. Nadie se reía, nadie me miraba… nadie excepto Haruno.

Estaba al otro lado del pasillo y fingía hablar con su amiga Yamanaka, sin embargo sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en mí.

La campana sonó y desvié mi mirada de ella. Aunque sentía el pulso más acelerado. ¿Y si descubrían que nosotros estábamos cerca? ¿Nos culparían?

Cuando entre al salón de clases ya era un completo pandemónium, cortesía de Naruto. Me senté y al instante sentí como la silla a mi lado, la corrían. Haruno se sentó y la mire por un segundo que sirvió para confirmar mis sospechas.

Ella estaba tan preocupada como yo.

Sakon Tomizawa había muerto y el asesino no era ni ella, ni yo. Estaba la probabilidad que los otros dos fueran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para matar a su propio compañero… pero lo dudaba. Solo quedaba una posibilidad.

Centré mis ojos en Naruto, tan vivaz y despreocupado como siempre…

— ¡Teme! —Me saludó el rubio, dejándose caer junto a mí —. Vaya que estás hecho mierda.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y fue en ese instante que me percate en algo curioso. Naruto no tenía ni un tan solo rasguño. Incluso Sakura tenía heridas en sus rodillas y una en el rostro que ocultaba debajo de un vendaje. Pero en Naruto no había ni un moretón, lo que era prácticamente imposible.

No mencioné nada en el momento, Naruto tampoco lo hizo.

… incluso parecía que se esforzaba por no tocar nada cercano a ese tema. Siempre que intentaba hablar algo al respecto, él cambiaba drásticamente el tema con tanta naturalidad que estaba comenzando a dudar de que el hecho realmente hubiera pasado. Pero mi cuerpo magullado no mentía.

Sakura tampoco estaba actuando normal. Estaba distraída y nerviosa, y se notaba a kilómetros que su sonrisa era falsa.

No es que yo la estuviera observando o algo por el estilo, pero los rumores corrían.

Había dejado de ser amigable con Naruto, para mirarlo con cierto temor. Y conmigo lucia cohibida, ya no era una altanera y parecía que deseaba decirme algo pero no se atrevía. Yo no le iba a hacer el favor de iniciar la conversación, suficiente tenía con mis problemas.

El jueves fue el día que mi paciencia se agotó. Celebramos una reunión con el consejo estudiantil donde anuncie que el director me había dado luz verde con el nuevo proyecto y deseaba que se implementara lo antes posible. Las respuestas de todos no se hicieron esperar… excepto por una.

No me dejaba opción, tendría que usar medidas drásticas.

— ¿A dónde vas, Teme? —preguntó Naruto alcanzándome con su bol de ramen instantáneo en mano. Lo mire por unos segundos, últimamente no sabía cómo actuar frente a él. Unos días no tenía dudas que fuera el asesino de Sakon, otras… Bueno, él era tan idiota e ingenuo que la sola idea me parecía ridícula.

—A la biblioteca.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado y tragó los fideos que tenía en la boca.

—Es el receso — se quejó, mientras volvíamos a andar.

—No te estoy obligando a seguirme.

Atravesamos las puertas doble de madera y entramos a una amplia sala llena de mesas de estudio y grandes estantes arrinconados a la pared. Casi no había nadie y la persona que buscaba era fácilmente localizable. Siempre estaba sola, en la mesa más cercana a los ventanales mirando como todos se divertían en el jardín sin tener el valor necesario para acercarse.

Camine hasta ella. Me daba la espalda, donde su largo cabello negro caía como cascada.

—Hyuuga — Ella saltó sobre la silla y se giró hacia mí. Sus ojos perla me sostuvieron la mirada por un momento antes de bajarla hasta sus piernas y comenzar a juguetear con su falda.

—U-Uchiha-san.

—Sabes porque estoy aquí, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió mirándome sobre sus oscuras pestañas.

—Lo siento. Lo… lo he intentado, pero no escuchan —murmuró.

Resoplé sabiendo que era verdad. Hinata Hyuuga siempre daba su mayor esfuerzo, por desgracia nunca era suficiente. Su fobia a la atención la hacía una inepta en mi equipo. Me deje caer en la silla frente a ella y pensé un poco las palabras que diría.

Generalmente no me importa herir verbalmente a las personas, pero ella era bastante delicada y sería un completo fastidio tenerla llorando frente a mí.

En el momento que abrí la boca, Naruto me alcanzo seguido de su escandalo natural.

— ¿Por qué me dejas atrás?

La señora de la biblioteca nos mandó una mirada amenazadora. Hinata levanto el rostro y Naruto se fijó en ella. En ese momento no supe exactamente lo que sucedió, fue sospechoso y extraño. Naruto quedo asombrado, petrificado seria la palabra correcta, y rápidamente apartó la mirada de ella.

—Yo… eh…yo —balbuceó inquieto mirando hacia cualquier lado y hasta que pude verlo a los ojos descifré lo que ocurría.

Era miedo.

Naruto le temía a la chica Hyuuga.

—Te espero afuera, Sasuke.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando un extraño ambiente entre Hinata y yo. Intente restarle importancia y seguir en lo que estaba.

—Necesito tu respuesta a más tardar mañana. Todos tus compañeros tienen que llenar las solicitudes para los clubes. Las fechas de evaluación se acercan.

—Pero algunos no lo desean, Uchiha-san. Si esos clubes están vacíos es por una razón.

Me masajeé entre los ojos, esta charla ya la había tenido con Hinata y ahí estaban las mismas excusas una y otra vez.

Le extendí dos hojas de informes que me habían llegado esa mañana.

—Son de Hanabi. No ha tenido problema con su grupo a pesar de ser de primer año.

Hinata se sonrojo hasta el comienzo de su cabello azabache.

—Esa es la clase de persona que necesito.

Sabía que esas eran exactamente las palabras que más le dolían. Hinata y yo teníamos ciertos parecidos: nuestros padres y vivir bajo la sombra de nuestro hermano.

Hinata soltó un suspiro y con un murmullo accedió a mis órdenes. Me puse de pie, marchándome en el momento. Solo esperaba que esta vez la escucharan.

Caminé por los pasillos sin ningún rumbo. La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en el jardín, así que era un buen lugar para estar relativamente solo y con un poco de tranquilidad. Sin embargo, antes de poder disfrutar mucho ese momento, me tropecé con Haruno.

—Sasuke —me llamó y me sostuvo del brazo cuando intente esquivarla.

En ese momento no repare en lo extraño que era que me llamará por mi nombre, pero si sentí que algo no estaba bien. Entrecerré mis ojos, fulminándola.

— ¿Qué quieres, Haruno? —le dije de forma despectiva. Pensé que me respondería altaneramente, pero en su lugar, bajo la mirada y soltó lentamente mi brazo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa actitud tímida y dudosa. Me crispaba que actuara de esa manera y cuando comencé a pensar seriamente que tal vez le habían hecho algún lavado cerebral, ella negó con la cabeza y levanto su vista decidida. Sus ojos se mostraban fieros de nuevo y sus labios se apretaban en un mohín de disgusto.

—No puedes seguir siendo amigo de Naruto.

Alcé una ceja y solté un bufido divertido.

— ¿Y porque? —pregunté fingiendo interés. Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y nos sostuvimos la mirada de forma desafiante.

—Porque yo lo digo, Uchiha.

—Claro — comencé a caminar y cuando pase por su lado un impulso me hizo desordenarle el cabello. Por muy infantil que eso sea.

— ¡Uchiha!

Hacerla enojar siempre era sinónimo de una batalla ganada y no pude evitar sonreírme a mí mismo. La miré sobre mi hombro y me di cuenta que ella realmente creía que podía manipularme como al resto.

—Sigue soñando, Haruno.

Salí a los jardines y con un rápido vistazo localice a Naruto debajo de un árbol. Me acerque a él. No hacía nada y eso era extraño. Nada de gritos, ni ramen, ni risas bobas. Solo su mirada azul perdida en la nada y eso me inquieto mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que había sucedido. Me di cuenta que no conocía nada de ese chico rubio y cabeza hueca.

—No quiero que vuelva a suceder —dijo Naruto en cuanto me senté a su lado. Lo miré extrañado, exigiendo una explicación, pero él no lo notó —. Siempre comienza así.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Naruto giró su rostro para verme. Estaba serio y su mirada penetrante lo hacía ver mucho mayor a un simple chico de secundaria. Me sentí incómodo. Por alguna razón parecía que yo debía saber de lo que él hablaba, pero no era así.

Después de unos segundos pareció comprender que yo no tenía que ver en ninguno de sus asuntos y con un gesto de la mano le restó importancia.

—Olvídalo — me dijo y se lanzó sobre la grama con sus manos detrás de la cabeza —. Esta vez parece ser diferente.

No dijo nada más y yo tampoco pregunté, pero cada vez está más decidido a conocer la verdad sobre Naruto. Estaba seguro que escondía algo.

Cuando llegó el final del día. Naruto se marchó apresuradamente balbuceando nada en especial y sin ni una pizca de cuidado, tomó su mochila y salió del aula. Yo caminé solo. Volviendo a mi rutina, sintiendo que tenía de nuevo el control.

Saqué mi reproductor de música y me coloque los cascos que me aislaron por completo del mundo, mientras los acordes de Dashboard Confessional penetraban mis oídos. La limosina de los Hyuuga se encontraba fuera, esperando por los tres miembros de esa familia y pasé tranquilamente a su lado y unos minutos después la vi doblar la siguiente esquina que era similar al camino que yo tomaba. Siempre me había parecido estúpido que ellos llegaran al colegio de esa forma, no vivían muy lejos de mí por lo que tampoco les tomaría tanto tiempo si caminaran un poco, pero había escuchado que el padre de Hinata y Hanabi era incluso peor que el mío con los temas de seguridad.

La luz del semáforo que debía cruzar se puso en verde, pero antes de avanzar encontré a Naruto merodeando entre dos edificios. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo comencé a seguir. Bajé el volumen de mi reproductor y avance con cuidado por el estrello callejón en el que se había metido.

Al salir del callejón, encontré un enorme estacionamiento y un local bastante llamativo que vendía ramen.

Me sentí la persona más idiota del planeta. ¿A que otro lugar podía dirigirse Naruto?

Me giré para volver a entrar al callejón pero quede frente a frente con un tipo enmascarado y antes incluso de poder reaccionar, sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro.

Creo que no tarde mucho en despertar, aún era de día. Pero no había nadie, tenía mi mochila aun en mi hombro y estaba en una incómoda posición en el suelo, además de la posible contusión en mi cabeza. Mis sentidos fueron despertando poco a poco y de inmediato noté el jaleo que había en el estacionamiento. Escuche una ambulancia y un millón de murmullos.

Me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude. Mi cabeza se quería partir del dolor y el escandalo solo lo aumentaba, pero por primera vez en mi vida quería dirigirme a donde estaba la multitud.

El estacionamiento estaba repleto de personas que se aglomeraban detrás de la valla policial. Los socorristas de la ambulancia se apresuraban con camillas y la policía hacia preguntas a las personas más cercanas. Me escabullí entre el tumulto para ver lo que sucedía y cuando llegue a la cinta amarilla quede petrificado.

Un carro estaba terriblemente golpeado, se notaba que había tenido llamas que recientemente habían apagado y yo sabía de quien era ese carro. La limosina Hyuuga.

Me gire hacia las ambulancias y note la inconfundible figura de Hinata en una de ellas. Cuando volvía a ver a toda la multitud, pensando quien de ellos había sido el chico encapuchado, me encontré con Naruto.

De nuevo su rostro estaba mortalmente serio, como aquella mañana, pero también noté que lucía molesto con sus puños apretados fuertemente.

Me gire, mezclándome entre la multitud y me marche de ese lugar antes de que el supiera que yo estaba ahí.


End file.
